Butterfly Kisses
by CSIvHP11
Summary: songfic for a geek baby to the title song, song edited and more added
1. Butterfly Kisses

**_This is just a little songfic I wrote after listening to the song Butterfly Kisses (which I don't own) I love the song, and decided to put it to a fic about a Geek Baby, hope you like it._**

Grissom looked at the figure lying on the bed. She looked lost, scared, and broken.

**There's two things I know for sure  
She was sent here from Heaven  
And she's Daddy's little girl.**

She had a cast on one arm, and bruises all over.  
**As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes**

He could still remember the fear he had felt when his baby had gone missing.  
**And I thank God for all of the joy in my life  
Oh, but most of all**

But she was safe now, and still alive. His mind went back seven-years, to his then six-year-old daughter.

_  
__**For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair**_

They had always gone to the park with her, traveling as much as they could with their jobs._  
__**Walk beside the pony, Daddy  
It's my first ride**_

He remembers when they visited Catherine's old ranch in Montana, and she had fallen in love with the horses._  
__**I know the cake looks funny, Daddy  
but I sure tried**_

He remembers how Sara had loved her lopsided Mothers Day cake anyway_  
__**Oh with all that I've done wrong  
I must have done something right**_

He loved his little girl, and soon, this whole ordeal will be nothing but a memory in the back of their minds.  
**To deserve a hug every mornin'  
And butterfly kisses at night.**

She soon woke, and they left the hospital, to battle her new deafness.

**Sweet sixteen today  
She's lookin' like her mama**

He watched as she danced on the floor, looking much like Sara did at their wedding reception.._  
__**A little more every day  
One part woman**_

She had gotten over the fact she couldn't hear without her aids._  
__**The other part girl  
to perfume and make up  
from ribbons and curls.**_

She looked so beautiful, and strong, she had gotten over what she had gone through._  
__**Trying her wings out in a great big world  
But I remember**_

But she will never forget, neither will he.

**For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair**

She had grown up, but he was still his baby._  
__**You know how much I love you Daddy**_

_**But if you don't mind**_

_**I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time**_

She was growing more independent as each day past, and he missed his little girl

**Oh with all that I've done wrong  
I must have done something right**

But she was still their baby_  
__**To deserve her love every mornin'  
And butterfly kisses at night.**_

Even if it was only in his mind

_**All the precious time  
Oh, like the wind the years go by  
Precious butterfly  
spread your wings and fly**_

**She'll change her name today  
She'll make a promise and I'll give her away**  
He was a good match for her, they loved each other, and everyone could see it.

**Standing in the bride room just staring at her  
She asks me what I'm thinking**

Grissom sat there with tears in his eyes, slowly rolling down his face.  
**And I said I'm not sure  
I just feel like I'm loosing my baby girl**

She was no longer his, and it hurt  
**she leaned over**

_**gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there**_

He missed her already, but he knew she was going to be safe._  
__**Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair  
Walk me down the aisle daddy**_

They got ready in the front of the church, finishing last minute details._  
__**It's just about time  
does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy?**_

She wore her mothers wedding dress, her face framed with her curls._  
__**Daddy, don't cry**_

_**  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong**_

He still had tears on his face as he watched the ceremony_  
__**I must have done something right  
To deserve her love every mornin' and butterfly kisses**_

The new couple kissed, everyone clapped, and headed to the reception._  
__**I couldn't ask God for more**_

_**Man, than this is what love is**_

She asked him to dance, and he held her close._  
__**I know I've got to let her go but I'll always remember  
every hug in the mornin' and butterfly kisses**_

"I love you baby" he whispered as they twirled around.

"I love you to daddy" she whispered back.

"Remember, if you need any help."

"Call you, I know."

"You will always be my little girl with chocolate icing on her face."

"And you will always be my daddy who scares away the monster under my bed." Then her husband cut in, and she gave him one last hug.

**I can write the real thing, with her story, but only if you want it, so if you do, do your part and tell me in a review:)**


	2. Gone

**I have finally decided to update this, arnt you happy? anyway, it starts when she's 13, and she gets kidnapped, hope you like it:)**

"Rina, we're home!" Sara yelled as she a Grissom walked through the front door. The looked at each other in question when their daughter didn't answer. "Rina!" Sara called again.

"She might be asleep, lets not wake her" Grissom told her.

"If she's asleep she's going to miss her bus to camp" Sara reminded him. He groaned, and started to walk up the stairs.

"Rina, you better get up now," he yelled as he walked, Sara close behind. He opened her bedroom door, and noticed four things.

The first was how cold it was.

The second was that the window was open, which was probraly why it was cold. Even Vegas got cold in the middle of winter at night.

The third was that there was nobody inside.

The fourth was that there was a note on his daughters' pillow.

He heard Sara gasp behind him. She pushed past him, and carefully picked the note up be its corners. She read it, and fell against the wall, tears falling down her face.

"Sara, what is it?" he asked, fearing the worst. Sara looked up at him, and held the note out to him. He grabbed it at the same places she had and read it.

_Mr.&Mrs. Grissom_

_Yes, I have her, your precious daughter._

_Do as I say to get her back, alive._

_Wire 50,000 to the account sent to the lab._

_Met me alone at the address sent to the lab._

_If you are there alone, you will get your daughter back._

_But if I even whiff your cop friends, you will never see her alive again._

_Voldy._

"What does it mean?" Sara whispered.

"Somebody has Rina" Grissom whispered back, pulling her into his arms. After a while, he slowly let her go, and grabbed his cell. He flipped it open, and pressed number 1.

"_Brass" _the person on the other side said.

"Jim, its Gil, somebody has Rina" Grissom said, tears slowly making their way down his face.

"_I'll be right there" _Brass said, his voice dangerous.

"Hurry" Grissom replied, before they both hung up.

About ten minutes later Brass knocked on the door, and Grissom quickly answered. He led his friend to the living room, where Sara sat on the couch, staring into space.

**I realise Voldy is from Harry Potter, but thats just his code name, Greg finds out why soon, and there is no HP Xover, dont worry R&R:)**


End file.
